Surprise
by Golden Violence
Summary: After a long day at work, Alfred returns home to his very alluring wife. His very alluring wife who likes to dominate him in several aspects of their relationship. fem!RussiaxAmerica. fem!dom/male!sub. One-shot.


**So I currently run an askblog on tumblr for rusame smut. For my blog, I both create drabbles/one-shots as well as illustrations for each prompt I receive. I've decided to post them on this account as well as my other smutfics that I will upload eventually. **

**I'll post a link to the askblog on my profile if anyone's interested.**

**Warnings: f!dom/m!sub relationship, dildo usage, spanking, dirty talk, oral and vaginal sex. **

* * *

Just the look on Alfred's weary face had shown that he'd had a long day at work. Once he'd gotten through the door, he tossed his briefcase to the side, kicked off his formal, polished shoes, and shrugged off his jacket in a rather haphazard fashion. He really needed a drink.

Collapsing on the couch, a shotglass and a bottle of whiskey in tow, Alfred glanced around the condominium. Anya was normally home by now, lazing around in one of her oversized, comfortable sweaters, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper or some sort of scientific book that Alfred could never get his head around. She was always so exhausted after her long night shifts at the hospital; Alfred couldn't imagine that she'd gone out somewhere without informing him.

And indeed, she hadn't.

Alfred couldn't keep himself from gawking at his wife when she emerged from the bedroom, resting her shoulder against the doorframe. She was clad in nothing but some skimpy lingerie, fishnet stockings that framed her lovely, plush behind, and a pair of sleek, high-heeled black boots. The look of confidence on her face was unrivaled, and Alfred could feel blood rush both to his cheeks and groin.

He had no idea how he'd landed such a perfect wife, but he certainly felt undeserving.

The clack of Anya's boots as she sauntered over to her husband was the only source of noise for a couple stifling moments, Alfred being too stunned to speak. Nothing was said, was whispered, was murmured until Anya had planted one knee in between Alfred's legs, pressed up against his groin, grabbed his tie, and yanked him up close. "You're home late tonight." The words were alluring, _threatening_, and Alfred felt himself grow harder as the leg against his crotch rubbed against him. She leaned down into his ear, and Alfred resisted the urge to cup her large, naked breasts. The mood didn't feel quite right for such a direct approach. A shudder went down his spine when his wife's warm breath spilled down his neck, her lips brushing against his ear as she purred cruelly, "You made me wait."

Her hold on his tie didn't relent, for she wrapped the article around her fist and yanked him tighter, closer, constricting Alfred's neck a bit. He gasped, the flush on his cheeks deepening as he looked down, away from the woman. He wouldn't even insult her with an "I'm sorry." Instead, he avoided her piercing amethyst gaze, tried to ignore the teasing attention that was being paid to his restrained member that_just wasn't enough_, and replied softly, "How would you like me to make it up to you?"

A breathless laugh was elicited from the domineering woman at that, a smug smirk tinging her pallid features. A playfulness danced behind her eyes as she cupped Alfred's cheek, bringing his gaze to her own. The grinding knee against Alfred's erection came to a painful halt, and suddenly the man was being pushed down against the cushions. "You know what I want."

Indeed, he did. Alfred let his eyes fall closed as Anya removed her boots and underwear, leaving her only in her stockings. Her thick, lovely thighs straddled his head, and when Alfred opened his eyes he found himself staring up at her flushed sex. He smiled softly, finding his wife to be quite adorable with her expectant, anticipatory gaze, and hooked his arms around her plush thighs, pulling her down. When Anya started to grow impatient, Alfred finally pressed his lips to her clit.

Anya released a breath of satisfaction when she felt her husband's tongue lap at her sex, her cascade of beautiful platinum hair falling down her spine as she tilted her head back, allowing her eyes to flutter shut in a state of bliss. She subtly moved her hips, gently grinding down against Alfred's mouth as he intimately kissed her lower lips.

When Alfred heard his lover moan in pleasure, he smirked, alternating between licking and sucking her clit. He gave her ass a small squeeze, causing the woman to squeak and flush furiously. Alfred chuckled softly before plunging into his wife once more, eating up her delicious sex. The Russian huffed, but the event was quickly forgotten as she was consumed in pleasure and heat.

Anya's mewls and moans began to grow louder, and she reached down to take a firm grasp of Alfred's golden hair, pulling him into her dripping cunt. He moaned in response, taking the action in stride, sucking on her fiercely. Her movements became more aggressive as she dominated her husband, her grinding becoming more rabid and wild. Alfred did his best to reciprocate, plunging his tongue into her depths, moaning against her labia when he felt that vivid heat, that lust, that _need_.

"Oh, you're such a good boy, aren't you?" Anya's voice was low and seductive, raw from the throes of pleasure. "You love sucking your wife's pussy, just like the obedient little bitch you are." Alfred's pants tightened when he heard that condescension in her tone, and he gazed up at her with hazy blue eyes. Anya's hand was still tightly snarled into his blond locks, disallowing the man to pull away from her sex even if he wanted to. She was going to achieve her orgasm, one way or another.

"Suck harder, slut."

Alfred licked and sucked furiously at her clit on command, pleasuring his wife to the best of his ability. Only in bed was Anya ever this dirty and cruel to him, and the submissive man was delighted by it. He loved being dominated, controlled, talked down to. His wife satisfied all of his needs; he wanted to make sure he satisfied hers.

"Yes! Eat my fucking cunt! That's all you're good for, pathetic bitch." The woman began to bounce a bit on top of his face, her moans escalating in volume, her actions wild. Alfred shut his eyes as the grinding became almost painful, his mouth growing sore from the aggression. Finally, with a cry of Alfred's name, Anya orgasmed hard, her body tensing up just a bit before she relaxed, feeling warm and satisfied.

She continued to rub against Alfred's face in a gentle, comfortable fashion in her afterglow. Alfred slowly delved his tongue into her hole, lapping up her juices, his hands caressing her slick thighs lovingly. After a few minutes of simply kissing and nipping at her clit, Alfred finally rested his head against the couch cushion, smiling up at his wife. She returned with one of her condescending smirks, keeping in character. The look in her eyes caused Alfred to shudder in delight, his full arousal becoming painful at this point.

Finally, the woman clicked her tongue, her words predatory as she quipped, "Well, I suppose that was deserving of a treat. You're lucky I'm such a kind master, pet."

She slid down his body, giving her husband a once over, disapproval quickly overcoming her features. "Undress. I want you fully bare and exposed to me." Her tone allowed no room for argument.

Alfred was quick to oblige. He quickly removed his stuffy work clothes, trying to avoid being scolded by his impatient master. He yanked off his tie, shrugged off his button-up shirt, and fumbled with his pants button, finally (_finally_) freeing his throbbing erection. Alfred gave his cock a squeeze, his eyes rolling back at the desperately needed attention. His relieving pleasure didn't last long, for Anya was quick to smack the man's hand away.

"Did I give you permission to touch yourself? Nyet, I don't believe I did." Anya straddled Alfred's hips, hovering over her husband's cock, her sex merely_centimeters _away from his own. He could feel the teasing warmth of her body radiating against his erection, causing his toes to curl in anticipation. "I think you need to be punished for disobeying your master." She traced a single digit down the length of his member.

Alfred released a shuddering breath, his hips arching into the little attention he'd been given. "What sort of punishment are you going to give me, master?" He dug his fingers into the couch material, fighting the urge to touch himself.

"Hmm. Well, considering you've been such a good pet so far, I think a spanking should do it." Anya took a seat on the couch and leaned back, waiting for Alfred to get into position. He obeyed the silent command, lying on his stomach with his ass propped up in the woman's lap, his erection pressing against her thighs unabashedly. The Russian merely rubbed her hand up and down Alfred's round, soft ass at first, her fingers sliding down the man's crease and tickling his balls teasingly. Alfred groaned as he was massaged and teased, though anticipation curled and twisted his stomach as he waited for the inevitable spanking. Anya was being cruel.

Giggling when she felt her husband's tension, the woman finally brought her hand down on Alfred's behind with a resounding smack. Not expecting the slap, Alfred yelped, his ass flushed red from the contact. Anya smirked at the color and gave her husband another one, much harder this time. She wondered how dark she could make him.

Alfred continued to cry out as his master's smacks grew harder and harder. He buried his face in humiliation, though he absolutely loved it. His hips arched up into Anya's hand, his cock throbbing against her fishnet-clad thighs. Anya noticed his enthusiasm, and she muttered cruelly, "My slutty pet likes it when I pay attention to his ass."

She gave him one last slap, his ass positively beat red by the time she'd finished. She slipped a finger down between his cheeks, rubbing at his puckered hole. "Especially when it's here, da?"

Alfred moaned when his hole was played with, though kept his face buried. His wife knew his every inner desire, his every kink, his every need, and she used it to her advantage. Chuckling at the man's obvious pleasure, Anya licked and sucked on her fingers for a couple seconds before dipping them down into Alfred's crease once more. She gave her pet's ass a kiss before pressing a single digit against his hole, slowly pushing into him.

Alfred shut his eyes tight and groaned at the stimulation in his ass. He wondered if this were an indication that Anya would be fucking him in the ass with her strap-on. He fantasized on the position, wondering if it would be military or doggy-style this time, or if she'd make him ride her again. He moaned at the image of Anya's dildo up his ass, nailing him in his prostate every time as her breasts pressed against his chest, her soft hands gripping his ass as she plunged into him over and over and over…

Anya had started pulsing three fingers into his tight hole, stretching his inner walls, and Alfred rocked his hips back to meet them. The woman chuckled at her husband's eagerness, thrusting her fingers against the man's sweet spot harshly, eliciting loud moans from him at that. Alfred was such a screamer. Deciding it was time to move on, the Russian retracted her fingers, causing Alfred to whine from the lost attention. Anya rolled her eyes and gave his ass a smack.

"Alright, I think you've done enough lying around for now. On your knees, bitch."

Alfred scrambled out of Anya's lap and got down onto the floor, positioning himself in between the woman's legs. He gazed up at his master obediently, awaiting her next command. Anya smirked at that sheer willingness in Alfred's eyes, running a loving hand through his hair as she reached over and grabbed a particularly large dildo out of side-table's drawer.

"My pet likes what he sees, da?" Anya smirked at the excitement she saw in Alfred's eyes. He knew exactly where this was going. "As part of your punishment, I'm not using lubrication. Get this nice and wet, pet. For your own sake." The woman pressed the tip of the dildo against Alfred's lips. He eagerly took the head into his mouth, sucking it gingerly with all the care he would give an actual cock. His blue eyes remained in contact with Anya's all the while, as if it were her member he was sucking.

The woman held the dildo against her cunt as she leaned back, smirking as Alfred sucked at the fake cock. He licked up its side and took the member into his mouth, bobbing his head vigorously, deepthroating the toy. Anya watched the boy's beautiful lips spread around the large girth, watched his striking blue eyes gaze at her so submissively, and she suddenly had the urge to choke him. She wanted to bring tears to those beautiful blues; she wanted to see his face turn blood red from the lack of oxygen. And, most of all, she wanted to see him _love it_.

"Take in more, whore. I know you can."

Alfred complied to his master's order, trying to take in even more of the cock. It was hard; the girth was large and the dildo was long, but he managed to swallow a decent amount. What he hadn't expected, however, was for Anya to start pistoning the cock in and out of his mouth.

The submissive man inevitably began to choke when Anya began to thrust the dildo down his throat, pumping his mouth full of cock. He gazed up at her helplessly, discomfort contorting his features. He eventually began to adjust to the motions, bobbing his head in time to her thrusts, sucking and swallowing the cock to the best of his ability. Anya smirked at his dedication.

Once Alfred had been sucking at the dildo for quite some time, the Russian finally deemed it to be thoroughly lubricated. She retracted the cock from Alfred's mouth before bringing it up to her lips, giving the dildo a teasing lick of her own. "Up on the couch. Lie on your back. I want you to spread yourself out for me, pet."

Despite his sore jaw, Alfred managed to mutter a "yes, master" before doing as he was instructed. He brought his knees up to his chest and reached down, spreading his ass out for his wife. It was a rather embarrassing position, but Alfred liked it that way.

Not truly wanting to hurt her husband, Anya took the time to pour some oil onto the man's hole, spreading it out a bit. The coolness of the lubrication against his heated skin caused Alfred to gasp, though the tender gesture was touching. The woman positioned the head of the dildo against her husband's hole, kissing his inner thigh before plunging it into his depths.

Alfred groaned as the cock pressed against his inner walls, sinking deeper and deeper into his ass. The skin around his stretched entrance was flushed a lovely pink color, that color travelling up to Alfred's strained erection. Anya smirked and figured she should grant her pet some relief, considering he'd received little to no attention since she'd emerged from the bedroom. Placing soft, loving kisses down the man's inner thigh, her lips finally brushed against Alfred' hot manhood.

Shoving the cock all the way into her husband, all the way to the hilt, Anya began to lick at Alfred's shaft. Her laps were long and torturous, her tongue slowly making its way from the base of the man's member to the flushed tip. Alfred writhed under the excruciating stimulation to his sensitive areas, gasping when the dildo had fully entered him, filling him to the brim. He could feel the cock brushing against his sweet spot, the pleasure building up within his groin.

Once she knew that Alfred was well-adjusted, Anya began to move the cock in and out of his hole, slowly at first. She giggled when a look of stunning, absolute pleasure overcame the man's face. "Feeling good, pet?" Her lips travelled up to the head of his cock, parting slightly as she gave the tip a lazy lick. "You know only your master can make you feel this good."

It was true. Alfred didn't know of any other woman who could make him feel this way, who could satisfy his needs so fully. There weren't a lot of women who would dominate him so readily, who would indulge in his every kink. To top it off, Anya was downright gorgeous, intelligent, interesting, and she loved him. Alfred felt like the luckiest man alive.

When Anya finally took the head of his cock into her mouth, Alfred thought he would orgasm on the spot. She was lazy with her mouth, rolling the head around with her tongue, sucking it softly every once in a while. It wasn't the devoted dedication Alfred had given to her earlier, but it was something, so for that Alfred was grateful. His eyes fell closed as the pleasure consumed him, rocking his hips downward to impale himself further on the cock being thrust in and out of his hole. His chest feeling tight, he moaned out a soft, "A-anya…"

The Russian smiled gently at that, her eyes downcast as she pressed a lingering kiss to Alfred's cock. "You're not supposed to call me by my name, pet…" Her voice was tender rather than scolding, allowing a break in character.

"I'm sorry, master." Alfred apologized, though it was clear he was more focused on his pleasure than on their roles at this point. Anya smiled at the adorable, blissful expression on her husband's face and went back to sucking at his member.

"That's a good pet."

Not particularly wanting Alfred to cum just yet, Anya stopped giving her husband oral attention, much to his distress. Giving the dildo a few more good pumps, ramming it straight into the man's sweet spot and causing him to shout out in pleasure, Anya shifted her position. She kept the dildo in her husband's hole and straddled his hips, rubbing her own arousal against the tip of Alfred's member. "I want you to come inside me."

Alfred was a bit shocked at that. Sure, they had vaginal sex quite frequently, but normally he was either wearing a condom or he'd be forced to pull out before he orgasmed. "But…"

"Remember what we discussed last week…" Anya smiled, grinding down on Alfred's erection. "I think it's time we start trying."

The man stared at her for a small interval of seconds before his lips pulled into a smile. She smiled back and flushed, brushing her hair out of her face. Running his hands up and down her thighs, Alfred finally murmured his reply, "I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred." With that, she positioned his cock at her hole and slowly began to sink down.

Groaning as his length was enveloped in an intense heat, Anya's inner walls clinging to his member just perfectly, Alfred allowed himself to relax against the couch. The woman rocked her hips slowly, making small, comfortable noises every now and then. The atmosphere had grown sensual, intimate as Anya took Alfred further and further into her depths, slowly bouncing and moving herself along his cock. Her sex was warm and inviting, and Alfred couldn't recall a more pleasurable feeling. He began to rock his hips up to meet hers, trying to keep in time and synchronize their movements.

Eventually lust overcame the two of them, and the gentleness of their sex began to unravel, become more rabid and needy. Anya's pulsing hips quickened to the point where Alfred had to take a firm grip of her thighs to keep her in place. Her sweet moans escalated as she bounced on Alfred's cock, her beautiful breasts jiggling in a way that made the man want to reach out and squeeze them. Anya was most gorgeous in the heat of passion; Alfred couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The Russian firmly planted her hands on Alfred's chest, rolling down on him, and her eyes connected with his. They were fierce, needy, piercing, unrelenting, and Alfred couldn't bear to look away. Digging her nails into his chest, she growled, "Moan for me."

"Ah…master…"

"My name, dammit!" She shouted, dragging her nails down his chest, leaving thin red marks behind.

"Anya!" Alfred cried, bucking up into her warmth, arching up into her touch. He was reminded of the dildo up his ass with the rapid movement, which only spurred on his need.

"Louder!"

"_Anya!_" He screamed, grabbing her hips desperately, his eyes finally breaking contact and squeezing shut. There were a few more vicious pumps of his cock before his world went white, and he came hard into Anya's sex.

Anya's movements came to a halt, and soon enough she was lying down on Alfred's chest, her head tucked under his chin. Alfred's softening cock slipped out of her hole, and he wrapped his arms around her back. They lied like that for a bit, running their hands down each other's bodies, basking in a comfortable silence. Eventually one of them gathered the energy to speak.

"So we're really going to be parents?" Alfred asked, pressing a kiss to Anya's head.

Anya shifted their positions, opting to lie on Alfred's side. She smiled and pressed a loving kiss to her husband's lips before pulling his head to her breast. "Da, if it all works out."

Alfred sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on the woman's chest. He ran a hand up and down her stomach, relaxing in her arms. He didn't respond verbally, but he smiled, enjoying the idea of being a father.

After kissing and holding and whispering reassurances and sweet nothings, the two eventually cleaned themselves up and resumed their day. For the next week when Alfred would come home from work, the cycle would repeat and repeat until the couple had exhausted themselves. A month later, Anya would visit the doctor, and she'd come home bearing good news for her husband.


End file.
